


Domaine de Canton

by gildedfrost



Series: Top Shelf [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Hope, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/pseuds/gildedfrost
Summary: “Happy birthday, Gavin.”
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Top Shelf [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905412
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Domaine de Canton

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11: Till The End of Time

“Happy birthday, Gavin.” Connor sets down a bouquet of roses and a cup of coffee, then sits, holding his own matching latte to his chest. “It’s finally time for fall drinks to make a comeback. Your favorite, as I recall. I checked out the new café I told you about and it turns out they make all their syrups in-house. It’s cooled down a bit after the drive, though.”

He sips his coffee, the ginger flavor filling him with warmth. “I visited Hank on my way. I know what you’ll say, but I can’t stop by without saying hi to him, too. I forgot to tell him about my new apartment last time. It’s actually looking lived-in now, with photos and everything. I’m sorry it’s so far away and I can’t visit as often, but I figured you’d understand. Not since Detroit’s become a ghost town.” His lips quirk into a smile. “I hope you’re not lonely.”

The day is bright and sunny, only a slight chill on the wind. Figures. October in Michigan is hotter than ever. Still, it’s a beautiful day.

“It’s alright. I’ll keep visiting you as long as there’s a way for me to get here. You always said I’d forget you one day, and I’ve always promised I won’t.” Connor raises his cup. “Happy 900th, Gavin. Here’s to another century.”


End file.
